creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
When a School Trip Goes Wrong
It was September 20th, 2012, and our school was going on a trip. We were going to an amusement park called Walibi. My best buddy Jake and I were super excited, because we really loved the roller coaster "Goliath". I woke up at 6 AM, and I already felt the excitement in my stomach. The bus would leave at 8 AM, so I quickly made myself a sandwich and ate it as quickly as I could. I took a shower and got dressed. I left for school, and Jake and I met at the bridge along the way. I waved at him, but he didn't wave back. I walked up to him, and when I came close, I saw he looked like shit. "What's wrong, mate?" I asked him. He said that he hadn't gotten much sleep, because he had had a horrible nightmare. I knew what he meant, because Jake had strange nightmares for over a year now. It's always the same: a man with scars all over his face stares at him from a distance with a freezing look. It just stands there. "I figured it was pretty scary if a person stares at you the whole time you're sleeping. But this was different," he said. "He slowly walks in my direction, and when I try to walk away, I can't move. It's like I'm frozen or something." I tried to cheer him up and he said, "Ah, fuck it! Let's go to Walibi!" We sat in the bus for half an hour, and we were finally there! When we entered the park, we could hear the screams from the roller coasters. I was really excited, but I was worried about Jake. I knew he loved Walibi, but he seemed so quiet. He just walked, very slowly, without saying a word. "Let's go to the Goliath!" I said with a big smile on my face, hoping that Jake would smile too. He didn't, though. He just said, "Sure, but I got to take a piss first." I should have stopped him... I waited for a while and figured he was taking a dump or something. I sent him a text saying, "I'm going for the first ride, see you there soon?" He didn't reply, so I just went to the Goliath. The waiting line wasn't very long, so I was already happy and excited! After about 10 minutes, it was my turn. I checked my phone, and I saw that Jake had replied, "You will see me, soon enough..." I got aboard and sat alone in a cart. The train went up and just before the drop, I felt a chill going through my spine. And we dropped! I felt the adrenaline through my blood. And I screamed at the top of my lungs, but not because of the excitement. I saw someone tied down on the rails. I recognized the coat and shoes; it was Jake! I will never forget the moment the train hit him. Blood all over the people in the train. Limbs flying everywhere. I cried and threw up. The police came. I wanted to see my friend, but he was gone. Nothing left of him. I walked towards the bus and got in. I sat there, crying, and the bus driver looked over his shoulder. A man with scars all over his face. With ice cold eyes. He grinned and said, "Was it soon enough?" Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings